Pure Dust, Dirty Snow
by velkro16
Summary: Weiss, the younger of the two daughters of Walter and Willow Schnee, the owners of the highly lucrative Schnee Dust Company lived a life of luxury and of ignorance. Nothing mattered more to her than singing and gaining the approval of her parents. Then Weiss at age 8 faces a series of events that dredges up deadly secrets about the SDC that her family and her may not walk away from
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Twas the night she and her whole family had been waiting for. Her big concert was almost here! Willow Schnee her mother, Walter her Father, and Winter her older sister this time last year attended Weiss' first ever concert. Weiss would again sing in front of everyone at The Vale Grand Hall, a large auditorium where her favorite singers and dancers would often perform. Weiss would always look starry eyed upon them standing atop of her Father's lap to peek above the heads of the people in front of her. Tonight was different though, Weiss would be the one performing in front of the crowd, the glimmer of flashing cameras twinkling like the many stars in the country night sky. There was nothing more dear to Weiss' heart. Her mother was a singer, it was she who taught her how. Weiss wanted to be just like her. As long as She could remember, Willow would sing to her, with her. For all she knew, her mother sung to her when she was in her womb, that was what her father told her at least.

Weiss attended vocal classes as young as age 4, she had her first recital at 5, at 6 she was chosen out of all the schools in Vale to be awarded the most prestigious of vocal awards. It was bestowed upon her by the Prime Minister of Vale himself. At 7 years of age she would have her first professional concert.

It had been almost a year since then and she was almost 8 now. Tonight, Weiss was in her mother's expansive doll-like dressing room. It sported white, frilly, lace curtains over a single window at the far end of the room, a shiny marble floor reflective enough to see yourself and a colossal mirror fitted in a gold frame. The mirror hung over a solid mahogany dresser, garnished with marble, studded with jade accents along its legs. In the center of the room a low hanging, crystal chandelier lit the room in it's warm orange tone.

Her mother and sister were helping fit her into the dress she would wear to The Grand Hall that night. Winter herself was wearing a royal blue dress sporting a halter neckline, an accompanying shawl and heels. She looked much more mature than Weiss who was a generous 6 years younger. Her dress fell a few inches below her knees, a crepe in the side, the color of it accenting her blue eyes, eyes like that of her mother and sister. The golden loop earrings on Winters ears were as bright and as large as the sun. Her silver hair, tucked in the back of her head in a bun, a single bang swept to the right of her forehead.

Weiss' mother wore a layered dress a few shades lighter than Winter's, closer to a baby blue, with a slashed neckline, very short shoulders about a palm's width in length. The dress was a good 6 inches longer than Winter's. It flowered out towards the bottom with an elegant sheer overlay you could see peeking out from the bottom of the dress right above her white cone heels. Adorned around her neck a silver necklace with the image of a crescent moon.

Weiss stood on a wooden stool and peered into her reflection in the mirror, her mother right behind her.

"Are you excited dear?" Willow verbally prodded with anticipation, grabbing the jumbo size blue ribbon from Winter and wrapping it around Weiss' midsection, on her White Ballroom-esque dress. Weiss slightly jumping as the ribbon clenched firmly around her waist.

"Nervous." Weiss clenched her small pale fists together, she stood upon the wooden stool, looking into the tall mirror in her mother's dressing room as she put the final touches on the bow knot.

"You'll do marvelously Weiss. You did it last year and you have gotten quite adept. I can only image you will be better this time around, I know you will be."

"If there is one thing you can do right, it's sing. You have practiced so diligently for this." Winter jeeringly encouraged."

"Father was here last year." Weiss' brows began to furrow.

Willow put her hands gently on Weiss' shoulders, turned her around slowly. Willow knelt down, looked warmly up at Weiss as she stood elevated, looking down dejectedly at her.

"You know your father would come if he could. He would never miss his little girl's big concert unless it was of the utmost importance."

"I know. I just... it won't be the same without him."

"But honey, it doesn't have to be. Imagine him, sitting with the rest of us." Willow points to Weiss' heart. "He'll be here as long as you know that he is always thinking of you."

Weiss let's out a sorrowful sniff and then a determined head nod.

Willow smiles. "That's my girl."

Winter meets eyes with her and offers her a look of comfort. It was going to be alright after all.

That's when they heard a crashing sound from what appeared to be the foyer.

"That's strange. Do you think that was Winston?" Willow murmured to Winter.

"I don't know." Winter runs over to a her saber laying on the dresser underneath the mirror, she paces over to the door of the changing room, cracking it open and peeking down the cavernous hallway.

"Don't go down there." Willow stands up, brushes her dress off and walks over to Winter grabbing the hand that is gripped around the saber. "I know you are raring to fight, you're becoming better Huntress everyday, but if there is anything down there that is going to require your saber, let's leave it to security. Ok?"

Winter purses her lips and exhales deeply from her nose.

"Besides, we have to finish getting ready for Weiss' concert." Willow picked up a comb and began grooming Weiss' hair.

The thought of a thief or scoundrel made Weiss recoil. Now is not the night if any for interruptions. Weiss reasoned to herself that it could just have been a hateful person throwing a rock through one of the windows at the front of the mansion like last year. Unfortunately, not everyone liked Weiss' family, particularly her father who is the owner of the largest Dust manufacturer in the world, the Schnee Dust Company or SDC. There were those out there that were jealous of our great wealth. The faunus, a race of half-human, half-animals, were the first that Weiss mentally accused. It would not have been the first time those filthy faunus went out of their way to cause her father trouble. Father was a kind man, he gave to charity, he helped the faunus. For anyone to return his kindness with violence made her furious.

Weiss shrugged. Her mind was already cloudy, full of trepidation due to her performance later that night at the concert. Her thoughts were getting tangled together like a web in her brain. She really didn't have the energy to imagine of all the things that could go wrong tonight.

A ghastly shout echoed down the hallway, followed by a second. The three looked at each other in horror. There was no excusing this. Willow dropped the comb in her hand and rushed over to a wall mounted scroll next to the door where Winter was standing.

"We can fight them. We won't let the Schnee name be synonymous push-over! Those worthless faunus will think twice before meddling with us!" Winter growled.

"Quiet down Winter. You haven't mastered your aura control yet. If someone attacks, you won't be able to defend yourself. I'll be darned if any daughter of mine is putting herself in danger. We have to be cool-headed about this. I am going to activate the alarm, that should scare them off, whoever they are."

Willow knew that if the alarm hadn't already been activated by the guards then whoever had gotten in wasn't playing games. Willow started to dialed the wall scroll at the front near the security guards when the lights went out along with the power to the whole house. It was pitch black. Weiss gasped. The room was dead silent. There was a static buzz of absolute silence. Their eyes were still dilating to the loss of light. Willow hushed the girls. She stumbled over to the dresser, sweeping her hand over the surface until she heard the jingle of her keys. It was her purse. She reached inside, groping for her scroll. It was gone! Willow could have sworn it was in there. The clacking of footsteps on the marble floor echoed throughout the house.

"Do you have your scroll on you Winter?" Willow under voiced ever so faintly and under her breath.

"No, I left it in my room. On the charger."

The sound grew closer. She knew exactly where it was coming from too. When Weiss and Winter would sneak into each others room at night to tell each other stories they would have to go up one of the two twin marble stairs that were striped with red carpet. After taking the staircase to the third floor there would be a hallway that ran horizontally across the house. Taking a right you would come across one more hallway which is the hallway this room is on.

Willow remembered there was a cellar exit, but the only way to arrive there is from the entrance floor. They could climb out the window but by the time they fastened some sheets together to climb down they may not be able to rappel 40 feet to the bottom in time. It was too much of a risk.

The mansion was secluded in a wooded area and rested on 3 million acres of lands, it was built a mile from the end of the property, their closest neighbors are at least 5 miles away from any edge of the property. There was no calling for help unless they got their scroll back. The only problem is Willow's scroll was missing and Winter's Room is downstairs. No matter what way she imagined it, their options weren't ideal.

Willow bit her lip, a conflicted expression on her face. That's when they heard a scratching on the door. Weiss' skin began to crawl and she put her hand around her mouth holding back a whimper. Winter latched back onto her saber, drawing it from her sheath and wrapping her free arm around Weiss, her saber drawn out, pointed firmly ahead of her.

Willow slowly tiptoed over to the comb she left lying on the floor, picking it up, clenching it in her fist, the pointed handle jetting out from her hand. She raised it above her head as she drew closer to the door putting her back against the wall next to the door. She reached for the handle as the scratching continued. Willow placed her hand on the cold, bronze, door lever. She grasps the lever, making sure not a sound was to be heard. The scratch did not let up. Willow had to act quickly. Her life, and her daughter's lives depended on it. She twisted the lever ever so slightly, barely enough to see the movement with the naked eye, she inhaled, filling her lungs with air as her chest quivered with anxiety, her exhales faint, but painfully broken and jagged. Willow's face hardened with determination and self preservation. She was not going to die in here. She furiously yanked opened the door and thrusted the sharp end of the comb into the darkness behind it.

It missed, slicing into the air.

There was no one. She looked down at her feet. It was just Winston. He meowed and scampered into the room. Willow sighed with relief. The stiffness of exhaustion left Weiss' shoulders. Winter's grip loosened on her Saber. Willow began to close the door during which she noticed a trail of small cat footprints from where Winston had come. She picked up Winston, cupping her hands under his warm underbelly, his soft white coat of fur poking out between her fingers as his feet dangle lazily in the air.

"What did you step in you darn cat?" Willow put her hands on Winston's paws and raised her hands in front of her eyes.

She rubbed her pointer, middle finger and thumb together. It was slippery, not as wet as water but not as viscous as mud nor as lumpy. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out this liquid in the dark of the room. Enough moonlight shone through the curtains for her to barely make out what it was and when she brought her fingers to her nose, the distinct metallic smell assured her.

It was blood.

Ending Chapter Notes:

10/27/2015 - Just wanted to get your guys' opinions about the story so far. I want to set a precedent of being pretty transparent with all of my thought processes while writing this fic.

I want to give a shout out to "whisperingshadowxi" on Google Plus for the suggestions on the fic. He brought out some good points. One being the timeline of this fic. If any of you guys are confused as to the timeline, let me know, I will try to make it more concise. If any of you are just curious as to whether this story will venture into Weiss' age as she is in the current cannon the answer is yes. I'll just say that something is about to go down that will shape the way Weiss acts forever.

Another question or concern you guys may have, also compliments of "whisperingshadowxi" is about Weiss' parents. As it stands in the cannon they have no names yet. There is a possibility they may get names in this current season. If they do, I will consider what to do when the time comes. In the meantime just know that they have no official names and that Willow and Walter are made up names. I am pretty much treating them as OCs at this point. The reason for this is because giving them a name makes the characters much more personal. They play an important role in the story so I felt it was proper to give them a name.

Something you should know is that I have a lot of experience writing, whether it be blogging for tech sites and or podcasts and I write as a hobby. However this is my first story I have ever written in 3rd person so if you notice anything strange feel free to bring it to my attention.

If anyone wants to beta read, please let me know.

Share with your friends if you like it.

Does anyone have any suggestion for cover art?

Reviews are more than welcome. If you care enough to write a review whether it is positive or negative I am happy that my writing stirred you to have some thoughts about it.

01/09/2017 - Just did a small update on some of the aesthetics of the house. From Volume 4 of the show we know most of the floors to be marble, so I changed it from wooden to marble in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

Time was of the essence. Willow jogged over to the dresser under the mirror, grabbing the upper drawer by it's two roughly textured metal knobs, pulling it out as quickly and as carefully as she could. Delving her hand into the freshly folded sheets, she ripped them out of the drawer, throwing them toward the ground, the sheets scattering when they hit the slick marble floor. She tossed one to Winter.

"Use your saber and cut this into strips about 6 inches apart. Be careful. It is dark. Don't cut yourself." She turned to Weiss. "As soon as she cuts a strip off, take it and braid it together as tightly as you can. Do it quickly but more importantly do it well. Your sister's life depends on it. Understand?"

Weiss nodded erratically, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, a splash of red forming on her face, trying with all of her might to hold her cries back.

Winter wasted no time. She ran the blade of her sword down the edge of the sheet making a cut and then proceeded to tear the rest of the way through the sheet. Her eyes fixed intently on her task. Weiss glanced up at her sister, she hadn't seen Winter work as diligently since taking Huntress lessons at private school.

Weiss continued to braid as she was handed the tattered strips of bed sheet. Her tears fell, hot, glistening in the glow of the moon onto her hands while she twisted each piece of the fabric with haste and purpose. Winston trotted over to her, completely unaware of what was going on, so oblivious and self content. How nice it must be to be a cat. Weiss felt Winston's rough tongue graze up against her hands, licking up the salty tears running down them. Big teal feline eyes gazed up at her, sedating her yet making her feel stronger. "Thanks Winston" She thought.

Willow had locked the door and placed a chair underneath it and before the two girls knew it she was assisting them in braiding the individual pieces. She then took the small braids and again braided those together. The final product was a makeshift rope that was just about long enough to get down to the window one floor below them which was about 10 feet. If they did this fast enough they could undercut the assailant as he was on the top floor. They would head from the 2nd floor to the bottom and escape safely out the front door.

"That's enough." Willow told Winter calmly but intensely.

"Will it? It could tea-"

"I will handle that part." A comforting certainty on Willow's face.

It had taken them about 3 minutes to braid what they had together and the rope looked both rough and miserable. Winter's head hung low in defeat.

"Now's not the time to give up girls." Willow rallied as she hunched behind the side of the dresser and started to push, her back pressed against it, face tightened in exertion. "Come help me!" She continued.

Weiss got behind the dresser on the same side as her mother.

"Where are we putting this?" Weiss added.

"Next to the window. We can tie the rope to it. It's heavy enough it should support us on the way down."

Winter stood motionless for a minute, a moment of clarity steam rolled over her, watching as they struggled to push the solid wood and marble dresser but inches across the floor. She closed her eyes and remembered her training she had in Huntress Private School. She had to focus her aura, her essence, her vital force. A chill ran through her body. Winter slowed her breathing. She opened her eyes and pointed her sword at the floor directly underneath the dresser. The chill in her body rushed through her arm and into her fingertips. A blue snowflake glyph appeared on the floor and ice crystals formed on top of it. The dresser began to slide.

"Winter? What was that?" She exclaimed as the dresser started to slide toward the window."

"It's my aura training. It... it really worked!"

The dresser slid until it hit the wall, the heavy thud unyielding against it, cracking the window sill. Willow removed the top and bottom drawer of the dresser, tying the rope in a knot in between the two openings in it. The full but otherwise scattered moon stands high in the sky like a brilliant, silver, but dying Sentinel. She pulls the soft curtains to the sides and opens the latch with a high pitched click that seems to echo through the room.

"Good thinking Winter." Willow opened the window, a gust of wind throwing her hair into her eyes as she tosses the impromptu sheet rope over the side, the rope pitter pattering against the brick siding as it untangled. "Winter, I need you to go first." Willow firmly tugs the rope, making sure it is securely attached to the dresser.

Winter hesitates for a moment, she peeks over the side, seeing the concrete porch 40 feet down. Willow hands her a lamp that was on the dresser.

A thunderous bang is heard at the door. Weiss squeals, putting her hands on her head as it would shield her from what is to come. Winston meows loudly.

"What is this for?" Winter asks holding a black iron lamp, flustered and confused.

"Directly below this room is yours. We are going to break the window and take the stairs out the front door while he is trying to get in." Willow frantically whispers, nudging Willow to the edge. "You go first, that way you can help Weiss from the bottom as I make sure the rope is secure from the top."

"I'm scared." Weiss cries. "Who is that? What do they want?"

"I am scared too honey. It'll be alright."

As Winter puts one leg over the edge of the window sill, the banging on the door stops and a blade pierces through the door. Splinters fray out from the exit hole, the blade gleaming in the moonlight. "I know you are in there. The cat lead me right to you." A male voice hissed.

The blade wedges back and forth before it slips back through the whole, a crimson feline eye peering through the newly formed opening in the door. The sword rapidly stabbed through the door, intermittently followed by more pounding. Winter had already grabbed onto the rope with both hands, legs wrapped around it as well, holding on for dear life. The towel ropes outstretched to it's greatest length, her head was already about a foot underneath the window. She looked at the tattered rope and gulped.

"It'll be alright Winter, trust me." Willow cajoled.

Winter scooched down as slow and steady as she could, her fingers already becoming sore and stiff from supporting her whole body weight and the weight of the iron lamp that was on her back, backpack style with the cable wrapped around her to support it. She looked up and saw the rope began to fray at the ends at one point in the rope. Willow bent over the side, making eye contact with Winter and put her pointer finger over her mouth signaling to her what to do.

Willow placed her hand on the rope. The threads in the rope became more rigid and the fraying stopped almost as if Willow was using her aura to reinforce the rope. Winter arrived at the bottom of the rope, the window to her room right in front of her. She looked up to make sure the other two were still out. The wind blew making her sway to the left and to the right. She untied the lamp from around her back, first grabbing it by the cable and winding it around her hands a few times to be certain she wouldn't drop it.

Winter tightly grasped onto the rope and swung hard at the window.

The lamp bounced off the window sending a painful stinging sensation into Winter's hand.

Her heart started racing, a dizziness fell over her. Winter grits her teeth, squeezing her eyelids together and shakes her head. It was just like in her sword training, she needed to swing with firmness, certainty and strength.

Winter swung again.

The lamp made contact with the window and a small crack appeared.

Winter's left hand started to cramp, her arm becoming sorer by the second. She looked back up at her mother for reassurance, she gazed back with eyes that told her she could do it, the sound of the banging on the door still echoing out the window to the dressing room. If her mother trusted her to do this task then she must be able to. Winter was sure of that.

She brought the lamp back and again with all of her might struck the glass. A crash was heard as the glass gave way and pieces of it fell into the room, some falling to the ground below. Winter knocked the rest of the window out, getting as much glass off of the sill as she could. She then threw the lamp into the room, aiming for a shag rug next her bed. The lamp hit it's target, the rug dampening the sound of it's blow.

Winter swung her legs over the edge of the window opening. She missed the first time but the second time was successful. She pulled herself in and carefully stepped over the glass, then using her foot to slide the glass out of the way. Winter peeked her head out the window, gesturing to her mother to send Weiss.

"I know you're afraid Weiss. It's ok to be. I am scared." When Willow spoke it was almost as if the thrashing on the door had faded away to Weiss. "Just remember this, when you are afraid, remember you'll never be alone. I am here for you, Winter is here for you and your father. We are going to get you through this. Now let's get you down the rope." Weiss mother prodded.

Weiss grabbed onto the rope.

"Hold on as tight as you can. It's not that far. Winter is waiting for you at the bottom and when you look up I'll be right here at the top."

Weiss slid down inch by inch. She hugged the rope. Her eyes were squinted, filled with tears to the point she could hardly see.

"You can do it Weiss." Winter called.

"I can't. I am so scared." She cries when she notices a warm touch on her leg. It is Winter.

"I got you. You did it Weiss." Winter smiles. "Now let's get in so mom can get down too."

Winter assisted Weiss into the room. Weiss wiped her tears off with her palms. Winter gestured for her mother. Willow looked back at the door full of line shaped holes. Another crash against the door and there was a large gaping hole in it, enough to almost make out the form of the assailants head if not for the darkness in the hallway behind.

"You Schnees think you'll be able to guard yourself behind a blanket of money, blood and lies. You can't. Your past will come to get you. I'll never forgive you for what you did to me… to my family." The shadowy figure grumbled, in a vitriolic but almost sad manner."

"Come on Winston." Willow outstretched her arms. Winston jumped into her dress through her collar and poked his head out, the top of his furry head brushing up against the bottom of Willow's chin. "That a boy. Weiss would be devastated if I left you here."

Willow put one foot over the side and then the other, sitting on the ledge. She grabbed the rope and begin to hang, her feet danglin over the 40 feet. An arm reached through the whole in the door, slapping around violently, trying to find the lever.

Willow was halfway to the second floor when she heard a click and a slamming open of a door. She hurried as fast she could, making every movement she could count.

The figure revealed his face over the opening in the window above, his head almost a silhouette in front of the full moon. It was enough for Willow to make out his wolfish but young face hiding behind a bone mask covering his eyes, he couldn't have been a day over 16. He had glowing red cat's eyes, his hair a dark plum color and two feline ears jutting out from the top of his head. He was a cat faunus. An emblem, the head of a wolf in blood red with 3 red gashes vertically through it was stitched onto his shirt. It was the emblem of the White Fang, a terrorist organization comprised of faunus extremist who lash out against humans in retaliation for what they believe to be poor treatment, and an inequality of rights. Over the years they had proved to be one of the greater tribulations for the Schnee family, responsible for the deaths of some of Willow's brothers and sisters. He drew the blade above his head.

"Your daughters will feel how I felt. Tears streamed from his eyes."

"You don't have to do this." Willow tried reasoning with him.

"No you don't understand. I... I.. I have to." He stuttered, eyes glazed over, like he was looking through Willow. He turned around nervously behind him as if her were looking at someone. "I have to."

"Willow scooched down the rope by a few more inches when the faunus brought the knife down, stabbing into the makeshift rope, leaving it hanging by about half of it's width. Willow's eyes grew wide. The Faunus stabbed at the rope once more.

Willow felt a slight jerk and then weightlessness. Her mouth opened in shock. Surely this wasn't how she was going to die. She hope so dearly she would get to see Weiss' concert, to see Winter become the fine Huntress she had been working so hard to become. Without her at home who would watch the children when Walter was away?

Just a second had passed but it felt like it had been a week. Willow snapped out of it. Extending her arms forward she seized the ledge, a pain shot through her hands. The rope fell behind her, flattening into a pile as it hit the ground below. Winter and Weiss helped pull her in. Willow looked at her hands, they were covered in bruises a piece of glass had impaled it, entering her palm and exiting between her knuckles. Weiss glanced over to her mother. Willow hid her hand behind her back. "We have to go Willow says. "Quick to the front door." As they ran Winter looked at Willow concerned. Willow exchanged a head wag, telling her to not mention it. They had a Tacit understanding. Weiss didn't need to know about this right now.

They opened the door to Winter's room and jetted down the hallways as fast as they could in heels. They took a sharp left that lead to the staircase leading to the foyer and stampeded down as fast as they could. The body of a guard lay staring blankly, mouth open, twisted in horror on the stair case.

"Weiss, don't look, keep moving." Willow knew it was already too late. Weiss was shocked. Her eyes peeled open wide.

There were to two more guards on the staircase, their backs against the railing, chins permanently glued downwards, blood trickled down their collars. Weiss had taken it all in. She had remembered one of them congratulating her on her concert just this morning.

They heard steps not to distantly behind them. At least they were behind them. Willow's plan worked. "As soon as we get out of here run straight to the car." Willow commanded.

As Weiss ran down the stairway a few stumbles short of full-on tumbling, she looked out of the tall window above the front door in the Foyer at their lemo in the driveway. It was burning. They had taken the last step of the staircase and it was a straight shot across the Foyer to the front door. Behind them at the very top of the staircase was the red-eyed faunus.

 **Notes:**

 **10/29/2015 - First off I have more to add to this chapter yet and from what you may noticed I have actually edited my first chapter a few more times from when you last read it, I mainly added character descriptions. I did a lot of work on this so I just wanted to get what I had out there even though the whole chapter isn't done. If you prefer to read a whole chapter at time rather than getting more content sooner, let me know and I will adapt.**

 **I may choose to do more physical character description later as there is going to be a time jump soon, so the way they physically look now will not be as important as later, for that is the way you will view them for the rest of the book. Of course, if you watch the show that is the way you will view them regardless but whatever, you know?**

 **I would really like to get people's opinions on what they think of Willow (Weiss' Mom, my OC-sorta) so far. I have been kind of developing her personality as I have gone along. I wanted to make her the kind and gentle type, but give her a stern, firm and authoritative side too.**

 **Most importantly is clarity. It is something I work on every time. There will be things you have questions about, but sometimes you just look at a sentence, you read it, it enters your brain, but your mind just can't quite process it so you just go to the next sentence and sort of mentally trash that line. My goal is to make it so everything is communicated clearly. If you notice an area where I can improve, I would be honored if you could point that out.**

 **11/02/2015 - Finally finished the second chapter. I think from now on I am going to finish full chapters before posting them. It'll take a little longer but that way when reading it, you get the full experience. Also, updates aren't sent out until new chapters are added. So if I put out half a chapter there is no way to tell my readers to check back for updates. Let me know if you guys have an opinion. I hope if you are reading this and liking it you will say something, as sentence or two review would mean a lot. I plan to do this for the long haul if that is of any consolation.**

 **Thanks for reading this far, there will be more of the second chapter out soon.**

 **01/09/2017 - Changed the floor material and polished some of my story up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

Willow steadily backed up, reaching behind to grab onto one of the front two double door levers. Her hand rubs up against what was left of it, a deformed metal stalagmite, as if the lever had been melted.

"I don't know how you got passed our security. No one person has ever gotten close to breaking in." Willow stalls for time.

The red-eyed faunus drew closer bearing his knife, his eyes looking ever so vacant behind his mask.

Winter steps in front of her mother and Weiss, her saber in the ready position. "The Schnees will not put up with you insolent faunus."

"Winter." Willow put her hand on her shoulder. "This isn't like school. This isn't like fighting a Grimm. He has ideals he is willing to kill for. He is not a mindless animal. That will make him more deadly than anyone you have every sparred with." She whispered.

Winter's brows furrowed, a tinge of uncertainty on her face.

Willow let Winston out from her bosom. He landed on the ground, turned and hissed at the faunus, his hair standing up on end. Weiss grabbed onto Winston and held him close. Willow begins to yank at the door handle. It is no use. It is sealed completely shut. On the left and right side of the door there are two sets of Knights armor. The one on the right is white, the knight's hand's out in front of it, it's palms upward in an almost offering pose. In it's hands lied a rapier. On the other side of the doors was a Black Knight, in it's hands a saber. The White Fang member rushes toward Winter, Winter freezes, her arms shaking, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. She never thought about what she would do if anyone had ever come after her with the intent to kill. Is this what it means to defend the Schnee family name? Maybe she wasn't ready.

"Being a Huntress means doing whatever it takes to protect what you believe in." Willow grabbed the saber out of the hands of the black knight with her uninjured hand and slashed downward, a beam of white light exiting from the sword and freezing everything in front of it. The faunus jumped out of the way with lightning reflexes. Winter stood in awe. Willow a Huntress. Why hadn't she become a Huntress? No doubt to pursue her music. She remembered when her mother reinforced the fibers in the rope as they climbed down from the top floor. Her mother was a skilled fighter too.

The faunus again ran towards them. Willow advanced forwards keeping the distance between the faunus and the girls. Weiss grasped onto Winter, worried that she would get hurt. A faint smile actually began to crack on Winter's face as it is contemplated the possibility of her mother coming out victorious.

The two battled, exchanging blows, their blades clanging against each other's, sparks flying in the dim moonlit room like fireflies in a dark meadow. They would swing, narrowly missing the other. Willow carried a determined look on her face but the faunus' was ever so vacant. The faunus was quick, almost too fast for Willow. His agility allowing him to flip over and duck under all of Willow's attacks. Willow was still able to keep the distance with her saber. Her jabs keeping the faunus on guard, her ice attacks never allowing him a moment to think too long.

When he had begun to tire out, it was then he made a sloppy move. Willow exploited this, thrusting her sword at him, catching him in the upper shoulder. Blood began to flower on the shoulder of his jacket, slowly dripping down his arms, off the tips of his fingers on to the icy floor. Extending her cut hand outwards a snowflake appeared in the air in front of it, icicles shooting out from it as if it were a portal. The faunus brought his arms over his face attempting to block the attack. Willow had the advantage however, and two of the icicles pierced him. One in the stomach, one in the leg.

Willow summoned a snowflake glyph very similar to Winter's that froze the ground beneath the faunus. The faunus slipped, the knife fell out of his hand. Willow looked into the eyes of the faunus. Regretful anger is the only way one could describe her face. Drawing back her saber, ready to thrust, she was prepared to dispatch the assailant who threatened her family.

Willow exhausted, reached for her brow. She was all out of aura, all out of energy. How was this faunus still fighting? "I used too much earlier on the rope and now with this faunus. I have to use it. There is no choice." Willow moaned, her eyes glowed, a silver flare coming from them.

Willow dropped the sword, drawing her hand back, waving back and forth as though it had been burned. "Ouch." She winced.

The swords fell on the icy floor and slid away from the battlefield as it melted a path in the ice, steam coming up from it.

Weiss stood behind Winter shaking. She wish there was something she could do it help. She didn't want her older sister to think of her as the crybaby who couldn't do anything when her family was in trouble. It was Schnee Family pride that drove the eldest of our families to become hunters and huntresses. It was then when Weiss looked to the right and noticed that the rapier from the white knight's hands was missing. How in the world did he get it. Weiss knew that that faunus did not come near her or Winter. Weiss knew something wasn't right.

"You will never come near my family again." Willow raged.

Weiss saw a set of 3 footprint on the ice leading from the White Knight and behind the faunus, but they were not the footprints of the faunus, not the footprint of her or Winter. Looking over at the wall where the 3 sets of footprints stopped and then looked back at the faunus.

Willow was about to attack, only to be interjected by a call from Weiss. "Mom, watch out!"

Willow turned her head momentarily to see what Weiss was trying to show her. Winter pointed behind her at the faunus. A baffled look began to come to Willow soon to replaced by a hurt look, the silver glow around her eyes subsiding. She looked down. A rapier impaling her through her stomach and out her ribs from the back. The empty eyes of a cat faunus boring into her.

"No..." Willow coughs, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

Willow turned her head toward Winter. "Protect Weiss."

Willow coughed, blood curtained down her chin. Her head fell inert over the faunus' shoulder, her eyes went unresponsive.

A single tear fell from the faunus' eye. He backed up, lowering his sword.

Willow drifted backwards, sliding off of the sword and hitting the ground face up, gazing at the ceiling.

Winter was paralyzed. Her saber fell from her hand. She felt completely helpless. How could she not fight. All of the talk about pride and the Schnee family and what did she have to show for it. This was that faunus' fault. No it was all faunus' fault, it was Weiss' fault for distracting her, it was Winter's for being so useless. Someone had to pay.

A deafening scream ripped out of Winter's throat. The air in the room began to swirl. The ice on the ground began to evaporate and then form into snow. White particles of fresh snow began spinning around the room as Winter kept screaming furiously. Weiss became worried.

"Winter, what are you doing?" She tried shaking her sister but with no result.

The faunus tried getting up only to slip. He held his wounded side, barely able to move.

"I will kill you. I will destroy you. Why did you do this to us? What did we ever do to you?" Winter spat.

The wind began to pick up so powerfully that Weiss started to slide across the floor. She leaned forward trying her best to fight the winds, the wind whipped snow stinging like razor blades against her face. The roar of the gale so loud it began to drowned out Winter's incoherent shouting.

"Please Winter. You are out of control." Weiss begged. Then she noticed amongst the blizzard as the snow whipped around the room she saw the invisible figures of 3 people. 1 taller one, a few inches shy of 5 feet and two shorter ones of the exact same height. They moved toward Weiss. Winter's eyes were closed. In her bout of screaming she didn't even notice them walk by. Weiss moved out of the way, completely petrified in fear and confusion. The door set on fire, turning to ash, the fire going out almost immediately because of the snowstorm. The figures stopped, turned around and the taller one raised it's hand in the air. Weiss couldn't help but feel like he or she was waving at us, mocking us.

"Who, who are they?" Weiss contemplated.

The faunus was almost completely frozen. The storm only grew fiercer. Items were picked up off the ground and hurled into the air. The saber that Willow had used began hurdling through the air, coming towards Winter.

"Winter! Stop!" Weiss shouted, she pushed Winter as hard as she could, the sword spinning like a frisbee almost cut her, missing her by inches but cutting Weiss' face. Weiss hollered out in pain, stumbling into the White Knight's Armor hitting her head hard against it. The armor tumbled over landing on Weiss, her body went inert.

Winter got back up dazed and confused.

"Oh my god! What have I done!" Winter caught sight of her little sister, with a bloodied eye, caught underneath the heavy armor. "What have I done?" Tears welling up in her eyes. The faunus, limping past Winter as she dashed over to her sister. He looked back briefly, a, look of regret in his eyes whatever regret meant to a faunus.

Winter slid Weiss from under the armor and brought her over to their mother. It was easy to tell her sister was breathing but hurt. Her mother... She couldn't see any movement.

Winston popped up from a small pile of snow and walked slowly over to Winter. His head down sheepishly, he began licking her ear. When Willow would read a book on the couch in the living room Winston would always climb up on top of the couch near her head and lick her ears. It tickled and she would always laugh. "Winston you stupid cat." But Willow didn't move. She didn't laugh. Winston nudged her cheek with his moist nose and purred.

"Mom. Weiss needs your help." Winter prodded Willow on the shoulder. Willows head shaking ever so slightly as it fell to side, her eyes slightly cracked open but staring into infinity.

"I need your help." She prodded again. "Darn it mom we haven't even finished getting ready for her concert." Her voice cracked as she knelt down hands and knees by her mother and sister's side.

She brought her hands up only to see that her palms were crimson, the immediate vicinity had been covered in a pool of rose colored liquid. Winter choked on her desperate sobs as she squeezed her mom's arm.

"Weiss needs you!" She shouted, hot tears cutting down her cheek. "How about all of your singing lessons? What's dad going to say when he gets back? You have to get up." There was nothing but the silence and sorrowful purring of Winston. A fine layer of snow had rested upon Willow, her lashes speckled in white, her blue dress now an off shade of purple.

Winter let out a wail, melting away into her bloody hands.

 **Notes:**

 **11/03/2015 - Hello again. I cannot believe this is the third chapter already. I have been just chugging along. I want to thank everyone who has been keeping up with my story and especially those of you who reviewed it. Reviews get 3 thumbs for being so awesome.**

 **In this latest chapter I really hoped I explained and/or teased some things that may or may not have happened in the White Trailer. This was always kind of my vision. Essentially Weiss undergoes severe mental and physical trauma where she then relate objects/images involved in that trauma to a dream sequence which we see (In my interpretation) in the White Trailer.**

 **Another elephant in the room. Willow (Weiss Mom in my story) is... well... she has passed. This was something I was planning to do from my initials thoughts on what the story was going to be about. It is going to come into play later on. I really hope I did a good job of making her feel like a character that wasn't destined to die or was just a plot device. I didn't create her as a plot device but the fact we never hear about her in the canon makes me think she is yet another dead beat parent (pun sorta intended) or in fact a beat dead parent (I am as horrible a comedian as I am a person). After considering where I wanted my story to go, sadly there were casualties.**

 **There also may very well be questions you have about strange happenings in this chapter that have come up with no foreshadowing or explaining. Just randomness. My intent is to raise questions that intrigue and not baffle you or make you feel alienated or confused. I felt I did a good job but an outside-looking-in-eye is always a great help.**

 **Once again, thanks for the time you spent reading my work. I hope you enjoyed it and I will be working on tightening up this chapter in the future as well as pumping out new content. See you again soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

It was a Fall day. Cool frigid air. A bright sun that shone through thin wispy clouds. Tall, arching openings highlighted the brick walls of the courtyard that Winter and Weiss were in. An elegant fountain decorating the middle of the area.

Weiss and Winter were sparring. Their feet shuffling over the stone textured ground, swords clashed, sparks flew into the air, faces coming together behind crossed blades. Weiss' eyes gleamed into her sister's and Winter returned it with a pompous smirk. They jumped back, preparing for another joining. Their feet spread shoulder length apart, a spring in their step anticipating each other's every move.

Weiss has gotten a lot better and continues to do so but Winter has always had the leg up. She was always stronger, faster, more determined. She had the heart of her father. Winter was decisive, strong-willed, and unwavering. Her every swing carried purpose, a fiery passion to push forward, to be nothing less than the best. Now that Winter had been training in the Atlesian military with Ironwood, the disparity in their abilities had become even more evident.

Deep down Weiss wasn't a warrior. She was a performer. Even when she was very young, her father would push her to take extra Huntress Classes on the side with her sister. Weiss still always insisted on singing in her free time. However, ever since... that day 9 years ago... she couldn't bare to do it, couldn't bare to sing, for it reminded her of her mother, Willow, who inspired her hobby. The thoughts of her were too painful to recall.

Maybe if Weiss had been stronger, just maybe she would have been able to save her. Instead it was her fault. If She hadn't spoken out that day, that Faunus wouldn't have had the opportunity to do what he did, none of this would have have ever happened. She dove head first into being a Huntress to drown those memories out. Memories of sadness, of guilt and shame.

Weiss believed doing this would make her father happy, her father her had buried himself in his work more than ever since losing his wife, the woman Weiss had killed. If nothing else, she becoming a skilled Huntress would bring honor to the Schnee name and to her father. Weiss gave in to the thought that it must have been her destiny.

Time felt as if it had slowed. The air had an icy chill to it, the condensation of their breath lifting into the sky, ice crystals forming on the handles of their weapons. The clashes from their weapons kicked up a flurry of snowflakes.

"At this point I am not sure you would be able to successfully fend off a beowolf. How do you think you will ever compete in the Vytal festival when your form is all wrong." Winter's icy breath cut Weiss like a stalactite.

Weiss gritted her teeth. Thrusting forward her rapier, Myrtenaster, hard and haphazardly at Winter. Diving towards Winter the tip of Myrtenaster coming a hands length from Winter's nose. Winter saw right through the move and stepped to the side. A grin cracked across Weiss' face. A snowflake glyph appeared underneath her feet and rotated ever so slightly, changing her trajectory so that the blade was again on point with Winter. She wasn't expecting it. Caught off guard, Winter ducked back, bringing her saber upward, perpendicular with Weiss', deflecting Myrtenaster over her head.

"I have you, sister, to teach me." Weiss smiled internally cheering an early victory.

Winter grabbed Weiss' arm as it hung over her head and threw Weiss over her shoulder. She landed back-first onto the stony ground, knocking the wind out of her. Myrtenaster hit the ground with a clunking noise before rolling to a still.

Weiss propped herself up onto her elbows, her head spinning. "Hey, I thought this was a sword fight?"

"In a real battle the enemy will be much less forgiving." Winter educates.

"Is that what they are teaching you in the military?"

"It's what a warrior is bound to learn. One way or another." Winter extends a hand.

Weiss grabs it, pulls herself up and dusts herself off. "Again." She demands.

"As much as your gluttony for punishment amuses me sister I think we have had enough sparring for one day. What do you say we get something to eat? A Huntress must keep herself in tip top shape, that means a proper and regular diet."

Weiss bottom lip poked out, her eyes squinted, hands in a fist rested on her hips. "Fine. We are finishing this later though."

Winter chuckled. "You'll get more opportunities in the future. Trust me sister."

A puff of air came out of Weiss' nose as she rolled her eyes. "What place did you have in mind?"

"Why don't we eat in the garden again? I'll have Klein fix us up something yummy, and for dessert, how about a powdered-sugar covered croissant adorned with some freshly picked strawberries from our garden?"

Weiss shrugged.

"What? Do you no longer enjoy Klein's cooking?" Winter inquired worriedly.

"It's not that. It's just." She paused. "Why don't we go out to that newly built hamburger joint in town? We have seldom do anything like that together." Weiss suggested, rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes and back again, her face pointed groundward, eyes cut upward toward Winter sheepishly.

Winter gave her a strange look. "First bunk beds, now this? What has come over you Weiss?"

Weiss' shoulders dropped. Her arms, previously tucked into her armpits fell to their sides.

Winter gave a sigh. "I suppose."

Weiss' eyes lit up. "Hamburgers it is then!"

 **Notes:**

 **01/12/2016 - Ok, so it's been a while since I wrote any chapters. If you have been reading this story and are still along for the ride, thank you for sticking around. Honestly I have some distinct bullet points for things I want to happen in my story. Connecting the dots... well that takes a little more brainstorming. One thing that helps me more than anything is feedback. Reviews are very welcome. If I can find out what aspects of the book people like and dislike that can give me a lot of inspiration on where to go from here. Doesn't have to be long, just a few sentences would be great. Thanks for reading. Please let your friends know about it if you like it and I'll see you soon with another chapter.**

 **01/09/2017 - The Butler's name was Gray before we learned in Volume 4 of the show that she has a butler named Klein. The butler in this story wasn't going to have that much of an impact in the story so I decided to change him to Klein and incorporate his character in the story as much as I need to.**


End file.
